The Player Issue 1
This magazine was dated December 2000 and priced at £2.99. Browser Hello gorgeous: Gran Turismo 3 - 2 pages (6-7) Feline groovy: AIBO ERS-210 - 1½ pages (8-9) The winning formula: F1 Championship Season 2000; Explosive!: C-12: Final Resistance - ½ page (9) Flee circus: The Getaway - 1 page (10) The future's bright, the future's orange: Zone of the Enders - 1½ pages (12-13) Return of the Pac: Ms. Pac-Man Maze Madness; Micro machine: Sony NW-E3 - ½ page (13) Hands free: Mad Catz DVD Remote Control; She just keeps you hanging on: Tomb Raider: Angel of Darkness - 1 page (14) A cut above the rest: Play PS2 at Lynx Barbershop, London - 1 page (16-17) King of the swingers: Swing Away Golf; You, Bender!: Futurama; No, you can't have it: Chrono Cross - 1 page (16-17) Capital punishment: Top Gear Dare Devil; 'Answer me, answer me': Panasonic GD90 - 1 page (18) Plastic fantastic: Electronic Plastic; Make them puke: Theme Park World - 2 pages (20-21) Bomfunk Soul Brothers; Dying for a slash: Onimusha: Warlords - 1 page (22) Freedom fighter: Summoner; Have you herd?: Sheep - 1 page (24) It's nearly duck season: Donald Duck: Quack Attack; Identity crisis - 1 page (26) Film fantasy: Final Fantasy IX - 1½ pages (28-29) Don't tape it, disk it: TIVO; I really wish I'd thought of that: Power Shovel - ½ page (29) Behind enemy lines: Commandos 2: Men of Courage - 1 page (30) The future is almost here: WipEout Fusion - 2 pages (32-33) Features Introduction - Alex Simmons - 1 page (3) Contents - 2 pages (4-5) Letters - 1 page (34) TimeSplitters - Steve O'Hagan - 6 pages (36-41) Heaven Sent - Alex Simmons - 2 pages (42-43) :Hollywood's hottest talent team up to kick ass in Charlie's Angels, and we're the first in line. Ridge Racer Revisited - Paul Davies - 6 pages (44-49) :Ridge Racer is PlayStation's answer to Fat Boy Slim: mainstream yet cool enough to retain that indefinable and oh-so desirable underground cred. (Ridge Racer V). Hand Break Turn: UK Breakdance Championships - 2 pages (50-51) You Looking At Me? - Paul Davies - 6 pages (52-57) :Can't remember why you bothered with PS2? Tekken knocks some sense back into you. (Tekken Tag Tournament). Surrounded - 2 pages (126-127) :Fancy hearing cinema-quality 3D surround sound blast out of your PS2? Well, here's how, and you ''might ''not have to break the bank... Previews Street Fighter EX3 (PS2) - 2 pages (58-59) MotoGP (PS2) - 1 page (60) Dead or Alive 2 (PS2) - 2 pages (62-63) Tomb Raider: Chronicles (PS1) - 1 page (64) Orphen: Scion of Sorcery, Rayman Revolution (PS2) - 1 page (65) Star Wars: Demolition (PS1) - 1 page (67) Reviews Rating is scored out of five DVD Reviews - 2 pages (100-101) Film Reviews - 2 pages (102-103) Cheat Tenchu 2, Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2, X-Men: Mutant Academy - 1 page (104) Dave Mirra Freestyle BMX, Rayman 2: The Great Escape, Star Trek: Invasion, Strider 2, Formula One 99 - 1 page (105) Street Fighter EX2 Plus, Monster Rancher, ECW Anarchy Rulz - 1 page (106) Dynasty Warriors 2, Ridge Racer V, International Track & Field 2 - 1 page (107) Tekken Tag Tournament - Guide - 6 pages (108-113) SSX - Guide - 4 pages (114-117) Dino Crisis 2 - Guide - 7 pages (118-124) Other Credits Art Director :Dave Kelsall Deputy Editor :Andrew Collins Games Editor :Dean Scott Deputy Art Editor :Mike Newson Designer :April Kent Contributors :Steve O'Hagan, Steve Key, Paul Davies, Phillip Baker, Andrew Holmes, Caroline Westbrook Issue Index Category:Contains Playstation Reviews Category:Contains Playstation 2 Reviews